There are a great number of handicapped or infirm people inflicted with advanced arthritis, multiple sclerosis or similar incapacitating diseases, strokes or various types of spinal injuries. Such people may have difficulty in rising from a sitting into a standing position without help or without the assistance of some specially built, expensive medical appliance apparatus. The aforesaid people are assumed, for purpose of the present invention, to be able to stand on their own feet or even walk with or without aid once they are standing.
Various types of devices have been proposed for shifting or moving the body of a patient in different positions. One device which has been used to assist aiding users to rise from a sitting position is a pneumatic lifter seat which is portable and rises to assist the user in leaving a chair. The problem with such a device is that the pneumatic cylinder which is used to elevate the cushion does so from the rear such that the user is lifted only from the back and abruptly slides off of the elevated cushion which acts as a wedge for sliding the user to his or her feet. For many users such an abrupt rise is simply not suitable and some lift and/or support is required under the thigh area of the user. Furthermore, the type of lifter seat described does not generally adapt to the anatomy of the user and may, in fact, be uncomfortable or not usable for particular individuals.